An affair to forget
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Prue and Cole are having an affair, so what happens when Prue gets pregnant? Will the Power of Three suffer? Will I ever tell you? Gotta read to find out! Chapter 1 has been redone.Chap 3 is FINALLY up!
1. P3

An affair to forget 

Summary: Prue and Cole are having an affair, so what happens when Prue gets pregnant? Will the Power of Three suffer? Will I ever tell you? You gotta read to find out!

A/N: ppl kept asking me how the whole Pr/C thing started, so I redid this chapter and told ya!

Disclaimer: Man, I keep forgetting these things. I do not own this story.

Chapter 1- P3

Music blared as Phoebe and Cole walked down the steps of P3. As always, the place was packed. Even more so tonight because Piper had managed to book Brand New. The pair pushed their way to the VIP area where Prue and Leo sat.

"Hey guys, where's Piper?" Phoebe asked as they sat down.

"She's at the bar." Leo answered.

A waitress walked up and set a mineral water and a beer in front of Phoebe and Cole.

"Thanks Nancy," Phoebe told the waitress, she nodded.

Piper walked up and sat down, exhausted.

"When did you guys get here?" Piper asked as she leaned up against Leo.

"A minute or two ago," Cole spoke up. He glanced over at Prue and she shot him a quick smile, which he returned, no one else seemed to notice.

"Um, I'm gonna go to the restroom." Prue announced as she stood up and scurried off.

After a minute when Prue didn't return Cole spoke up.

"I need the bathroom, that beer went straight through me." He said and got up.

"Okay baby," Phoebe said.

Cole quickly walked off and turned to the hallway with the bathrooms. He knocked twice on the door marked 'Women' a second later Prue stuck her head out.

"It's about time!" She said in a hoarse whisper as she pulled him in by his shirt.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want anyone to get suspicious." Cole replied as Prue continued to pull him till they were in the last stall.

"Better late than never," Prue muttered.

Cole pushed Prue up against the wall as he ran his hands over her bare back. Their mouths' meshing together tongues fighting each other in the age-old battle of love and lust. Prue grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to her and feeling his arousal. Cole started sucking on her neck as he massaged her breast. Prue moaned, letting him know it was working for her. Suddenly they heard the door open.

"Prue honey, you in here?" Phoebe's voice asked.

Prue straightened her hair and walked out to see her sister standing by the sinks. This was one of the rare times Prue was glad Cole could shimmer. She walked up next to Phoebe and started washing her hands.

"Sorry Phoebes I didn't realize I was in here for so long." Prue apologized, averting her gaze.

Phoebe looked closely at her.

"Prue you're flushed, are you feeling alright?"

Prue looked into the mirror. Phoebe was right, her face was red, her hair was still a bit messy, and her breathing was a little uneven.

"Uh, yea, my stomach's been kind of messed up lately." Prue lied. It killed her knowing she was lying to Phoebe about something so petty, but what was she supposed to say? 'Oh I'm fine, your boyfriend and I were just making out. And by the way, we've been having an affair for the past month and a half! Could you hand me a paper towel please?' Like that would ever work.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Phoebe offered as they walked back out into the noisy club. 'Sic Transit Gloria' is playing.

"Thanks anyway but I'm starting to feel better."

When they made it back to the VIP area Cole was sitting there with Leo and Piper.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Phoebe asked as she sat down next to Cole.

"I wasn't feeling too well, must've been something I ate." Cole fibbed.

"Hmm maybe you and Prue are getting sick." Phoebe thought out loud.

"Maybe," Prue and Cole exchanged another secret glance.

For the rest of the night Cole and Prue couldn't stop sneaking glimpses at one another. They wanted each other so badly, and just the rush of sneaking around made it all the more amazing.

Leo had got called away right in the middle of Piper's favorite song, so she decided just to go home after Phoebe promised to close up. Suddenly Phoebe's pager went off.

"Crap, it's work, I gotta take this."

"I understand," Cole told her and watched her walk away.

Five minutes later she walked back up. A troubled look on her face.

"Elise needs my help with something important. I didn't quite get it because she was talking so fast but I really have to go." Phoebe ranted. Cole stuck his hands up.

"Say no more, don't worry about me, I'll hang out with Prue." Cole assured her.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Alright, just no fighting, promise?"

"Scout's honor," Cole put a hand over his heart and grinned.

Phoebe smiled. "I'll go tell Prue to close up then."

Cole nodded. "See you at home," He kissed her and she walked over to Prue.

Cole just couldn't figure it out. Phoebe was smart, funny, drop dead gorgeous, and his. He was living every man's dream, yet that just wasn't enough for him. No, he needed more, he needed Prue. Prue was who he really loved from the start, sure at first they hated each others guts, and Prue thought Phoebe could do better. That was basically the only reason Cole stayed with Phoebe, just to spite Prue. Then, that night after Piper and Leo's wedding, Prue and Cole agreed to clean up, and after Phoebe had gone up to bed, the two of them got to talking. Prue was feeling down because of what happened and a little envious because she felt she was supposed to be the first to get married. Cole tried to comfort her and one thing led to another and the next thing they knew they were in Prue's room having sex…Cole hadn't been able to get her out of his head since, and he didn't want to.

He strolled over to where Prue was sitting over at the bar.

She turned and faced him.

"Isn't it an odd coincidence that Phoebe's boss paged her when she did?"

"C'mon, you and I both know there's no such thing as coincidences." Cole replied a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Cole, you are a _horrible _person!" Prue mocked as she lightly slapped him on the chest.

"Well you'll just have to punish me then, won't you?" He whispered as he leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips. Prue pulled away.

"Not here, why don't we go somewhere a little more secluded?" Prue suggested.

Cole cocked an eyebrow and the two got up and left.

TBC…..

NicoleShannen


	2. Nightmare

A/N: Short chapter… 

Disclaimer- I don't own this.

Chapter 2-Nightmare Prue giggled as Cole kissed her neck. They were lying in Cole's bed. Phoebe and Piper had just only left for the grocery store 5 minutes ago and they were already all over each other. Cole pushed deeper inside her. "Cole," She moaned, it came out in a hoarse whisper which turned him on more. He kissed her hard. Suddenly, they heard the door open. They both looked up slowly to see Phoebe standing there with her jaw set and her mouth a straight line. Cole got up, covering his waist with the bed sheet and Prue wrapped the blanket around her like a shield. 

"_Phoebe, we…" Cole started._

"_How long?" Phoebe asked in a shaky voice._

"_Phoebe, sweetie…" Prue tried as she stood next to Cole._

"_How long?" Phoebe asked again in a higher voice._

"_Almost two months." Cole muttered as he looked to the ground._

"_We're so sorry Phoebe." Prue said, her own voice getting shaky._

"_Yea, sorry that you got caught. I can't believe it. My **sister **and my **boyfriend**!" Phoebe screamed and turned to Cole. "I should've vanquished you when I had the chance!" She said through gritted teeth. She pulled out a vanquishing potion and threw it at his feet._

_Cole screamed and pushed Prue out of the way. The vile broke and Cole soon felt himself on fire. He looked at Phoebe through the flames then finally exploded._

Cole screamed and sat up. He looked around, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He was in his room that was for sure, and in once piece too. But who was next to him? He flipped on his lamp and turned to see that Phoebe was next to him. '_It was just a dream._' Cole thought, relieved.

Phoebe started to stir. She opened her eyes but quickly closed them again because of the light.

"Cole?" She asked groggily, squinting at him. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, n-nothing, just a bad dream." Cole assured her.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, it's fine." Cole answered.

"Good, cuz I gotta be at work early." Phoebe yawned.

"Okay, sorry I woke you up." He apologized, turning off the light and lying back down.

"Don't worry about it." Phoebe muttered and put her head on Cole's chest. "Love you,"

"Love you too," Cole replied, '_I think,_'

Cole stayed in bed long after Phoebe left for work in the morning. He wasn't asleep; he just needed to work some things out in his head. And if he saw Prue, he knew he wouldn't be able to. When he thought it was safe and everyone had left. He got up, showered, and headed downstairs. Already a few hours late for work he walked in the kitchen but stopped when he saw Prue sitting at the table, coffee in hand, reading the paper. He turned to leave but she spotted him.

"Cole?"

He turned around slowly and flashed her a small smile.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yea, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Well, I heard you screaming last night." Prue said.

"Oh, that. I just had a nightmare." Cole answered as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to her.

"Oh, just wanted to make sure." She smiled warmly at him.

'_God she's amazing._' He thought. "So why aren't you at work yet?"

"I don't have an auction until noon." She answered.

Cole raised an eyebrow. There were lots of things they could do before then. '_No, stop it!'_ He tried to fight with himself. But he couldn't win, because the truth was, Cole was happier with Prue.

She was smart, funny, and hot. She did things in bed Phoebe never even _considered_But he pledged his love to Phoebe. Phoebe was the one who he had at one time loved, but not anymore. Cole couldn't even imagine being with her. Even when they were in bed together he had to imagine it was Prue or he couldn't go through with it.

But he could never tell Phoebe the truth. She would die, or kill him. It was all so complicated. Damn Prue and her great blo…body. '_Okay, that settles it. I love Prue. No Phoebe! No-Pr-Ph, PRUE!'_

"Oh what the hell." Cole muttered as he stood up and pulled Prue up too. He planted a long kiss on her lips and Pyroported them both upstairs, totally forgetting his nightmare.

TBC…

Riigghhtt!

Nicole/Shannen


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I've finally decided to get off my lazy ass and do something productive…I just haven't felt like writing lately…or drawing…or living…hmm, I should really do something about that, lol.

…--…--…

(A few months later)

"I'm telling you Piper, there's something going on! Cole's been acting really secretive lately." Phoebe said, picking at her Chinese food as her and Piper sat in the kitchen.

"I think you're overreacting. I think you're starting to pick up my bad habits." Piper replied and took another bite of her egg roll.

"And which bad habit would that be exactly?" She raised an eyebrow.

"The one where you freak out because demon activity has been light, and things are quiet, and you start getting a little neurotic just waiting something to ruin it." Piper said matter-of-factly.

"Oh _that_bad habit!" Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You're probably right."

"Phoebe, when will you learn that I'm _always _right?" Piper joked and patted her sister's shoulder.

Phoebe chuckled. "Hey, where's Prue? Shouldn't she be home by now?"

Piper shrugged. "She probably had a meeting run long. She'll be home soon."

…--…--…

(Prue's office.)

Prue stood up from behind her desk, completely out of breath. Cole got up next to her.

"Well…I've-- never done that before." She muttered and buttoned her blouse back up.

Cole chuckled. "I couldn't tell."

Prue smiled until she looked at the clock. "Omigod! Is that the time? I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" She said quickly as she pulled her high heels on and straightened her hair in the mirror. Cole came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. "Cole, stop, I have to go."

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful I think you are?" He asked smoothly, watching her scramble around the room trying to collect all her things.

Prue smiled at him briefly before returning to the task at hand. "Frequently, now will you please help me find my phone?"

"This one?" Cole asked. Prue turned to see it sitting on her desk. Just where she had left it.

"Yes, that one." She picked it up. "I've been out of whack for a couple weeks. I think I'm losing it."

He kissed her gently. "And I think you're just working too hard. You need to relax, take a vacation."

Prue frowned. "Cole you know I can't do that. Besides, with demonic activity being at an all time low I've decided to use that little advantage to catch up here."

Cole shook his head as they walked to the door. "You're going to work yourself to death."

Prue touched his cheek and kissed him. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself and what Phoebe would do to you if she called your office and found out you weren't there now." She kissed him one more time and walked out the door.

Cole stood there for a moment, trying to regain his composure. How could one woman make him feel so weak? Everytime she said his name his heart jumped in his chest. He loved Prue so much. All he wanted to do was just hold her and never let go, but he was afraid she didn't feel the same. This was probably just a game to her, a way to prove to everyone that she could do whatever she wanted _whenever_she wanted because she was the most powerful. Cole shook the thought out of head. No, Prue had to have _some_feelings for him. "At least, I hope she does." He muttered and shimmered out.

…--…---…

"Piper! Phoebe! I'm home!" Prue called when she walked through the front door of the manor. She set her purse and jacket by the door and walked into the Conservatory to find her sisters sitting on the couch watching a movie, munching on popcorn.

" Well it's about time!" Phoebe said as she pulled Prue down next to her.

"It's sort of hard to have 'Sister Night' when only two-thirds of the sisters are here." Piper said and wrapped her blanket tighter around her.

"I'm sorry you guys, I got caught up at the office."

"No problem Prue, we understand. Popcorn?" Phoebe offered and turned back to the movie, taking some of Piper's blanket.

Prue took the bowl and popped a few pieces into her mouth. She loved spending time with her sisters. But lately it was becoming harder and harder to do what with work, demons, and Cole. She kicked the thought out of her head. She was here now, why ruin it?

Sometime after a random thought popped into Prue's head. '_Where'd I put my purse?' _She strained to remember but couldn't. Her mind had been somewhere else for almost a month now. It was driving her insane. She couldn't remember where she put things, or what time appointments and auctions where. Maybe there was something demonic in the works. '_Or maybe Cole was right and you are just over-worked. You really do need a break.'_

"Hey guys," Prue started. Both of her sisters turned their attention to Prue. "I think we should all take a week or two off."

"Wow, the Great Prue, Queen of the office, Lord of the late-night meetings wants a vacation?" Phoebe joked. Prue slapped her lightly on the arm.

"I'm serious, I think we should take some time off before the demons get through with their vacation."

Piper and Phoebe exchanged a glance.

"Seriously?" Piper asked skeptically.

"Seriously," Prue repeated.

Phoebe put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed. "We're gonna hold you to that."

"You do that,"

Piper clapped her hands. "Yay, Halliwell family vacation 2006!"

TBC…

Yea…ok…boring chapter I know but I just had to update this, so yea. Next chapter is gonna be where it gets interesting.


End file.
